Pazuzu
Pazuzu is a pyrelord commander who fought for Zamorak during the God Wars. Like many of Zamorak's generals, such as Thammaron, Agrith Naar, and K'ril Tsutsaroth, Pazuzu is a demon, albeit of the pyrefiend race. He is responsible for the creation of the Wilderness Berserkers. History Serving of Zaros Pazuzu was born on Infernus and it was his birthright to become a pyrelord, a pyrefiend noble; however he was still ruled over by the Chthonian Duke Ceres. Eventually he was sent to Gielinor to fight for Zaros' army. For years he served Duke Ceres until the Kharidian-Zarosian War. The Zarosians had the upper hand, until Icthlarin returned with the Mahjarrat as reinforcements, pushing Ceres' army back to the mountains. Eventually due to a disagreement between Icthlarin and Sliske, Sliske became tired of serving the Kharidian Empire and approached Duke Ceres to make a arrangements to desert the Menaphites and join Zaros and he convinced most of the other Mahjarrat to join. Because of their betrayal and because the Mahjarrat were now fighting against the Menaphites, Tumeken became angered and exploded. The divine fire caused Pazuzu to grow in strength, though he was unaware of it at this time, as he fell down unconscious. By the time Pazuzu woke up he was thought to be one of the many casualties and became forgotten. Unwilling to serve Ceres again, whom he still believed to life (it is unknown if this really was the case), he made himself a home in the now desert. Betrayal of Zaros Pazuzu, in his self-imposed exile, remained at the desert for many years, a boring time and his only companion was a desert phoenix. Sometimes he saw a Zarosian army trying to cross the desert to get to Menaphos, however all men died, due to thirst and exposure, before they even could reach the great wall, something he thought to be very entertaining to see them suffer. At some point, the Mahjarrat Zemouregal found Pazuzu. Zemouregal quickly noticed his incredible strength, he told him about Zamorak who was planning to betray the Empty Lord and Pazuzu agreed to assist him. Since Pazuzu was more useful against armies of weaker soldiers than Zaros elite, Zamorak ordered Pazuzu among with a few other powerful allies to destroy any potential intruder that might interupt Zamorak's coup attempt. Pazuzu managed to kill many soldiers from the Legio VI himself and prevented any assistance for Zaros from entering. He blocked the doorway using his powerful fire magic and the few who managed to pass Zamorak's defence where burned by this fire. In return for his serving, Zamorak himself granted Pazuzu a fortress, close to or a part of Senntisten, as well as control over an army of Gargoyles. God Wars Pazuzu quickly took control over his fortress and even though he was attacked by many different armies, Pazuzu and his Gargoyle army always remained victorious. At some point, a large Bandosian army led by the cyclops Polyphemus attacked the fortress, in order to claim it for Bandos. The Bandosians, who were equipped with Granite weaponry, where able to smash the gargoyles. Pazuzu ordered the Gargoyles to instead fly out of their reach and to drop heavy boulders on them. Pazuzu then took Polyphemus as a prisoner and demanded money to set him free. Bandos however was unwilling to pay and this caused Polyphemus to regret that he served Bandos. Pazuzu then offered him a deal, to serve Zamorak, which he accepted. During the late God Wars Pazuzu fought several times against Saradomin's troops, at the area which is now Misthalin and Asgarnia. During the war he was forced to retreat from the area that is now Falador, where he was researching on standing stones for a unknown reason. He then had to retreat and take shelter at a Fremennik village, where Pazuzu hired a Fremennik mercenary known as The Chief, in a failed attempt to defeat Saradominist forces west of the River Lum, near what is now Gunnarsgrunn. After yet another failed attempt to defeat Saradomin's forces, he fled to his fortress at an area known as the Unicorn Valley, in what is now the area between Barbarian Village and west Varrock. The constant losses caused him to grow weaker and without his precious fortress, Pazuzu retreated to Silvarea and later went to protect Zamorak instead. Later in the God Wars, Pazuzu, with help of his commanders, the mage Dag'eth, the cyclops Polyphemus and the gargoyle Sharathteerk, led an assault against an army of Bandos, and its leader, the ourg Yokrad, in a cave network close to what is now known as the Wilderness North Volcano. Although the Zamorakians had the upper hand at first, the Saradominist and Armadylean armies, led by Brother Constantius and an unknown aviansie appeared to provide reinforcements for the Bandosians. The reinforcements quickly dealt with a large part of Zamorak's army, with Polyphemus dying as he fought the aviansie general. At this very moment Zamorak was cornered by the gods Saradomin, Armadyl and Bandos. The Zamorakians managed to defeat Armadyl's army and a large part of Bandos' army. When the Saradominist army got even more reinforcements, Pazuzu was forced to flee and leave the cave network. At this point Zamorak used the Stone of Jas to annihilate Forinthry. Due to this enormous firestorm, a large part of Pazuzu's army, who had just came out of the cave network, died, but Pazuzu himself gained power, since being a pyrelord, fire increased his power. With his increased powers, Pazuzu arrived to help K'ril Tsutsaroth in the fight for the Godsword. When the Guthixian magus Aeternam used her freezing spell to freeze the dungeon, he felt the cold, and teleported away just before the cavern was completely frozen. Having lost most of his army, Pazuzu gave command over his army to his most loyal commander Dag'eth, while Pazuzu was waiting for reinforcements. Yet Dag'eth's army lost against the huge army that Guthix brought to secure him while he himself established the Edicts. Fourth Age At the very first years of the Fourth Age, Pazuzu escaped to the Wilderness as he was chased by a horde of Saradominist demon slayers. He returned to the cave network where he lost his friend Polyphemus in order to activate an enchanted sleep to preserve himself, so he could fight again when the Edicts would be broken. When he entered the cavern, he immediately saw Yokrad and a few Fayrgs and Raurgs who seemingly had survived Zamorak's annihilation, fighting against a large group of Saradominist knights and rangers with unmatched ferocity, yet some of them where shot down by arrows. Pazuzu had never seen any creature fight so ferociously, even though most of them were heavenly wounded. Pazuzu then shot a fireball at the Saradominists to instantly kill them, drawing the attentions of the Bandosians. Pazuzu then made a pact with the Bandosians: they would serve Zamorak in return for power, just like he did with Polyphemus so many years ago. Pazuzu then returned to his enchanted sleep, just as he had planned to, satisfied by knowing that he had created an army of chaos. Sixth Age When the Sixth Age started and Zamorak returned, Pazuzu however didn't awake from his sleep. It happened a few years later in the Sixth Age, when a Zamorakian demon lord had obtained the Wand of Treachery. With his army of he intended to use it to create chaos within the Wilderness but stumbled on Saradominist sergeant and an even bigger army of Saradominists who then killed the Demon lord and took their wand, and then slaughtered all but one Zamorakian Occultist. Attempting to use the wand to summon Saradomin, they returned to their camp and began with the ritual. Then the sole Occultist enlisted the help from small Bandosian and Armadylean armies and they began to attack the Saradominists. However they were to late, as a Icyene general came out of the beam. The Icyene quickly began to kill all violent attackers, but the Occultist made use of the chaos to steal the wand and fled to a Zamorakian camp deeper into the Wilderness. The Saradominists, Armadyleans and Bandosians chased him, but they where to late as he retreated to the Zamorakian camp. The Zamorakians attempted to summon a powerful demon, but the other factions attacked them in a fight so intense that it drew the attention of Quercus, and he asked help from the Godless. The Zamorakians had no choice but to retreat, and fled north, towards the Wilderness Volcano, however the weight of the large amount of soldiers caused a cave in, inside the same cavern as Pazuzu was sleeping. Inside the cavern the Zamorakians, who couldn't escape anymore had to fight their attackers, and eventually the occultist used the wand of treachery to summon a powerful gargoyle, before he was killed by a Bandosian wild mage and he used the wand to summon a few hobgoblins and a cyclops, before he was murdered by a Armadylean shaman, who on his turn used it to summon an aviansie. The fight went on for a time until Godless appeared and joined in the fight. The sound of battle then woke up Pazuzu, and he burned the Armadylean shaman and took her wand. He then used the spell to take control over the Bandosian Cyclops, and in fear for the Pyrelord the armies all retreated to another section of the cave network. So there were five factions within the cavern, however eventually the Bandosians, who were decimated, joined forces with the Godless. The factions began to receive reinforcements, and so a huge battle began. Trivia *Pazuzu shares his name with a prominent demon in real-world Assyrian and Babylonian mythology. According to legend, Pazuzu was the king of the demons of wind. Category:Demons Category:Zamorakians Category:Bosses